murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcel Guillaume
Marcel Guillaume 'is a French police inspector hired by Monsieur Poirier to find his missing daughter Monique in Season 4 of ''Murdoch Mysteries portrayed by Yannick Soulier. History Marcel Guillaume was a real life police chief in Paris, France. He was renowned as an ace investigator solving many high profile cases during his time with the police, and was the inspiration for '''Georges Simenon's main character, Inspector Maigret. Considerably more famous in France, Guillaume led investigations into Parisian cases including the Bonnet gang, the murderer Landru, Violette Nozière, the Mestorino murder, and the assassination of French president Paul Dormer. Appearances and Mentions Monsieur Murdoch * Marcel Guillaume '''had arrived to take part in a conference on international police cooperation in Montreal. However, the officers discover him in Monique's room after the disappearance, causing him to be promptly pinned. After Murdoch addresses him in French, '''Marcel speaks in English and explains that he was commissioned by Monique Poirier's father to find her. * Marcel is an invaluable part of the investigation, as he is able to interpret the letter in French to refer to a song Twenty-four Saint Vincent, which is a meeting address. * While David Bishop, is brought in for questioning, Guillaume doubts his story due to Monique's good family standing. However, once David tells that Monique confided in him that she came to Canada because Sophie's letters seemed detached, Murdoch and Guillaume go to investigate. * When the pair return to the hotel to question the Dalewoods, Guillaume spots a photograph of Sophie on the boat leaving Paris and she had no smile on her face. She admits that being so far away from home, she closed herself off from her sister. Marcel requests that they see the letters from Monique, to which Sophie expresses hesitancy, given to the letters' privacy, but is convinced once Guillaume tells her it may be key to finding her sister. Guillaume read one of the letters as if from the heart while Murdoch read another like a newspaper, to the inspector's amusement. Ultimately finding nothing that could point to Monique, * Guillaume becomes convinced that Roderick is the killer after compelling evidence, but Murdoch casts doubt on his theory. They confront the pawnbroker who provided the camera with pictures giving Roderick motive, who explained that a blonde girl who lived in a nearby boarding house sold it to him. They arrest this woman, Victoria Wiggins, whom Roderick claims is Monique but Sophie claims otherwise. William realizes that Sophie must have murdered Monique, and Wiggins was brought in to pose as her long enough for Monique's death to be pinned on Roderick but Marcel finds the concept of fratricide unlikely. However, once the telefacsimile is finished, Murdoch realizes that "Sophie" is an imposter. Taking a photograph of the telefacsimile and confronting "Sophie" with it, they formulate the theory that she met the real Sophie on the ship from Paris and befriended her over the course of the voyage. Eventually, she learned of Sophie's arrangement with her wealthy fiancee who she wouldn't have to have sexual relations with and thus decided to take her place. "Sophie" claims they can't prove that but then Guillaume '''addresses her by her real name: Jacqueline Chiasson. She is wanted for murder ten months ago and the French consulate will be sending a photograph of her to the station house. Having back her into a corner, Murdoch tells Jacqueline that if she's willing to make a confession, they could help her avoid the noose; '''Guillaume '''joked that they could execute her via guillotine. Jacqueline gives a basic confession, explaining that the life Sophie described seemed perfect to her, until Monique had to come and threaten to expose her * While saying good-bye, '''Guillaume kisses Julia's hand (having complimented her beauty beforehand) and tells Murdoch to take his advice about pursuing her (in French). Gallery Category:Historical Category:Season Four